A Secret Prayer
by Ms. S. Phinx
Summary: Based off YarningChick's A Secret Wish. This contains spoilers for her story so read that first please, thank you. This just explains how Haru's soul got to Louise's… oops spoilers.


**Hey! YarningChick was nice enough to let me use her story, A Secret Wish, to fulfill a little plot bunny of my own. If you haven't read that story already you should because this contains spoilers. So after Haru dies, she is escorted by an angel to Louise's body.**

I am lounging on my fluffy pillow in my home reading Revelations, when I hear something. I look out my window and see the dark gardener, "Kale did you hear that?"

"No, Miss Sarah," Kale answers, "I didn't."

Undeterred I venture out of my heavenly home to the edge of Heaven. I look down and search the winds. Then I catch it again. A faint _I wish _rings in the air. Any other time I would have shrugged it off. Humans always make wishes and there's nothing much we angels can do about it. But this _I wish_ is different. Something powerful is behind those two little words.

I immediately jump down and my wings catch an updraft and I work my way down to land safely on earth. I look around trying to follow the words to their owner. I make it to a hospital. Oh dear. This is going to be bad, I think. The poor dear's probably suffering something fierce. I make it to a room where I hear the same voice and another_ I wish_.

"I wish… I could have… seen that. Must have… been hilarious," The young girl mutters.

I wonder why this wish had sounded so strange, unlike other wishes. But now I listen closer. The wish that underlay that is a deeper stronger, more desperate wish, "I wish I had a stronger body!"

The Hirumintia's disease. That's what this poor girl has. I search my head for her name. H, H, Ha, Har, Haru! Haru Yoshioka. That's her name. Oh poor dear. Her bodies starting to reject—. The thought never finishes because now I felt the presence of something nearly unnatural.

My head whips around and I see a creation. By God a creation! Just another example of how godly these humans can really be. Sometimes I really _do_ wonder what the Big G. Man was thinking giving these mortals so much power. I mean really, a half-cat, half-human gentleman? Really? That has to be the oddest pairing you could get. Well humans are the creative ones. Not us angels, we like it mundane. Oh there's another example. You'd have to be very creative to create something that's creative enough that can create something creative.

Okay, head starting to hurt.

What is the creations name? B, Ba, Baron. He was a baron… Humbert von Gikkingen! Yes that's it. How did this human—correction, the girl's mother is in the room not freaking out—humans—know about this creation?

Hm. Oh slithering serpent now I'm intrigued. Adam's apple, now what am I going to do. I can't just start interfering, by heavenly guidelines she is still on earthly soil meaning unless it can _really_ be fixed I literally _can't._ _Lift_. _A finger_. Oh sometimes I wish I could damn those rules. But that's the Big Man's job not mine.

Hm, I fly back up to heaven and decided to do a bit of research.

. . .

"Haru Yoshioka, has Hirumintia's disease," I mutter as I read, "Check."

"What are you doing?" Kale asks coming into my heavenly home to wash his hands for supper.

I look up, "What?"

"What are you doing?" Kale repeats going to the sink and rinsing off his gloves.

"Oh, well there's this human and creation and well… I'm just trying to figure all this out," I shrug as I continue to look at the young girl's file.

"What's their names?" Kale asks.

"Haru Yoshioka and Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," I say absently. I read about the young girl's father, his accident and what followed, and then about her adventure with the cats, "Oh so that's how they know each other," I nod my head like it was obvious, "Yeah, that makes sense," I roll my eyes, "And then she goes and falls in love, how _human _of her."

Kale looks at me and rolls his eyes, "Sometimes I can't tell if humans irritate you or fascinate you. Wait did you say Haru Yoshioka?"

I look at my dark winged angel friend, "Yeah."

"She has Hirumintia's disease. I have her scheduled here in a few weeks," He says thoughtfully.

I give him a raised eyebrow, "Do you understand the irony of you being a gardener and the Angel of Death?"

He sits down at the table and gives me a pearly grin, "Just one of the perks."

I roll my eyes, "Like there's perks to ripping people away from their loved ones."

He glared at me, "I was talking about gardening. It's very relaxing work and very rewarding," Kale leans back in his chair; "You Guardian Angels get all the love anyway."

I open my mouth to retort but I decide against it, "Right, so on to the Baron's file."

"Why do we have creations on file anyway?" Kale asks, "I never get to see those."

I begin to scan Baron's file, "Because they are like wondering spirits with bodies. They don't die normally if they even die! They're practically immortal!" I shivered, "What I can't understand is why God gives humans the power to do that! It's creepy!"

Kale laughs, "I think it's like the same thing when God created Adam."

I throw up my hands, "That's another thing! Humans can't create more than one Creation in a life time! It takes too much time and energy. It's like creating Adam without an Eve! Adam's lonely but God can't create an Eve because he's too tired!"

"He did rest on the seventh day," Kale says casually.

"I—" I growl, "Never mind… Wait one _crucifying second_!" I stand and yell.

Kale gives a yelp and falls back, "OW!"

I giggle and then help him up.

He rubs his head and looks at me critically, "Alright, what dangerous solar flare idea did you get?"

I grin widely at him, "This is exactly like that!" I practically shove the folder into his chest. I then round the table and sit back down, "Baron," I put my pointer finger on the table and move it around as if I'm showing the connections between dots, "Was first created. And the artisan poured everything into him, without realizing he had literally created life!"

Kale reads the papers as I speak.

"So then this lady suggests he makes another one, a 'lady friend' for him," I put air quotes around the words.

"Terrible idea," Kale mutters as he squints at the paper.

"Horrible, terrible, awful idea," I lean back and throw my hands up for emphases. I lean forward and look at Kale seriously with a smile playing at my lips, "But he does it. And when he's done, Baron is left with this doll that has no soul because the artist had only enough energy to bind them enough to engage them! How awful is that?" I ask with a huge smile on my face.

Kale looks up at me with eyebrows raised, "You're too happy about this."

I roll my eyes, "You're missing the point!" I point at the folder, "He is now engaged to a lifeless husk! But he's in love with a dying girl. Are you seeing what I'm saying?"

He looks at me blankly. I twist my lips into a frown and narrow my eyes at him. I grab his shoulders and shake, "Don't you get it?"

He throws my hands off him and pulls away, "No, actually I don't!"

I let out an exasperated growl and look upward. _Lord give me strength!_ I silently pray.

A gentle laugh is heard. I frown when I hear it, "Yeah yea! Very funny!" I yell and the laugh gets stronger.

I sigh. I then glare at Kale who's also laughing. I shake my head, "Okay, I'll spell it out for you," I lean forward and put the tips of my fingers on the table, "And I'll talk slow for you."

He frowns at me and rolls his eyes.

I give him a smug smile and move on, "Haru. And Baron. Are in love with each other!" I jump forward on the last sentence and flick him in the forehead. I sit back and watch him rub the sore spot.

He sighs gruffly, "That doesn't really matter, now does it Sarah? Considering who they are, what they are and their pasts. Baron is immortal and engaged," He counted on his pointer finger as a one and two, "Haru is dying and there's no saving her," three, four. He then leaned forward slamming his hands down hard on the table and pointed menacingly at me, "And I am not rescheduling! Because, thanks to you guardian angels, I have to cancel several million appointments! I have a schedule to keep and by Jehovah, I'm going to keep it! This place doesn't have near as many people as it should, would it kill you guys to let a few go?"

"Pardon the pun," I say ignoring his plea, "Listen you're not seeing the whole picture. That's your problem, oh Angel of Death!" My head starts whipping back and forth, "All you're worried about is getting people where they need to go. Well let me tell you, that girl doesn't _need _to go here or there!" With my hand, I gesture to my home and then downward, "Once she dies her spirit can transfer into Louise's body!" I am really getting excited now; I stand up and start walking around my kitchen, that's how excited I am, "It's the best solution since… well, since the crucifixion! By my wings, if there's a better way speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Kale rolls his eyes and stands, "I object!" He says and I give him a frown of disappointment, he always ruins my fun, "One," He sits back down and counted on his fingers again, "Don't start comparing this to the salvation of the world, and two…" He pauses for dramatic effect; I am unamused, and says, "You can't just do that!"

"Why not?" I ask sitting down slumping over and crossing my arms, "I think it's a good plan," I look up and give him a smug look, "I think you're just mad that I found a way for her to defy death."

Kale sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose again, "A lot of humans defy death, but she can't do it because it's against the laws."

I gulp and furrow my brow, "I guess you're right there."

"I mean you can't just take her soul and place it into that body! She has to want it!" Kale says.

I nod but then smile, "But she does! She wished for a stronger body!"

Kale rolls his eyes, "No, Sarah," He sighs exasperatedly, "No, we don't grant wishes! Or prayers for that matter! There is no magic! It's just God's will! And if it's God's will, it will happen!"

I roll my eyes along with my head, "No, Kale…" I bounce in my seat trying to come up with a counter point.

"You want me to start looking at the big picture? Well fine! Here it is!" Kale begins to shout standing again, "You get too overly excited by these things! This is the tenth time this decade you've gone off the handle like this!" He comes over to me and stands behind my chair gripping it fiercely, "Haru is dying! Her soul will go to either Heaven or Hell or drift aimlessly around the earth and Baron will be forever engaged to Louise until DEATH DO THEY PART! GOT IT!"

I stand up and throw my hand into the air, "That's it!" I end up smacking Kale hard in the nose when I do this.

He yelps and clutches his nose.

I cover my mouth with my hand, "Oh sorry Kale!"

He looks at me with a mix of anger and hurt, "Ow!" He says, looking like a lost puppy, "is it bleeding?"

I roll my eyes at him and he smiles, "Angels don't bleed Kale!" I shake my head and smile at him.

"It still hurt though," Kale shrugs, "Anyway," He waves his hand dismissively, "What's you next starlight moment?"

"You said until death do they part," I grin.

Kale groans, "Oh no," He leans back and puts his hand over his eyes

"Well when Haru dies Baron will die," I say.

Kale peeks between his fingers, "And how do you figure that?"

"Baron may be engaged to Louise but he doesn't love her. He loves Haru thus, Haru now has his heart! No! She is his heart," Kale looks at me strangely, "Completely metaphorical but that doesn't matter—"

"Of course it matters," His hand comes off his face, "It completely matters!"

I roll my eyes, "Anyway when Haru dies, she, being the Baron's heart, dies! Thus in the human sense he dies to! So he would… um… no longer… be engaged," I lose it.

Kale shakes his head, "I don't think that's how it works," He sits back down and leans back, crossing his legs.

"Well maybe—" I try, tilting my head.

"Nope that's not how it works," His lower lip comes out as he shakes his head.

"It could—"

"No, no it couldn't," He kept shaking his head shrugging.

I frown at him, "Well you know what?"

"What?" He smiles at me knowing he's gotten me irritated.

"I'm doing it anyway! I don't care about the rules! This is happening!" I declare. Sure it isn't for the whole world's benefit but it will make a few people happy! Isn't that worth it?

"So you're going to try to defy God?" Kale says leaning back a bit farther and shakes his head again, shrugging still. With a laugh he said, "Ha! Good luck with that!"

I roll my eyes and continue to look at the files as he continues to ramble on, "I mean defying death is one thing. But defying God? Impossible!"

I roll my eyes again. Though there is humor to it I feel like I can hear a bit of strain in his voice, like he's worried I'll actually try defying God.

"You go through with this I'll just see you in Hell. You know that right? The last angel that tried to defy God ended up down there with a one way ticket to eternal damnation."

"Will you stop talking?" I ask, "I'm trying to figure this out."

He looked up at the ceiling as if contemplating stopping, "Didn't you already say that?"

"What? I can't repeat myself?" I throw up my hands and slap him with the folder, "You're an annoying little cup of blood, you know that?"

He grins and me and is about to retort when there is a knock on the door.

I pale and he looks at me a little frightened to, "Calvary's here," he whispers in my ear. When did he get so close? Oh wait I jumped into his arms. Oops.

I move away and gulp, "Come in!" I say shakily.

The door swings open, "mind if I drop in for dinner?" The voice on the breeze asks.

I gulp again and try for a smile, "Oh, uh sure! Come right in El Elyon."

The voice chuckles.

"Will your son be joining us this evening?" I ask as I prepared a third plate. I had completely forgotten about the food! And with all my research there are papers covering the table!

"Nope," God says, "He's in Kenya at the moment. Some missionaries lost power to their fridge; he's gone to help them."

"Seems short order," Kale says then slaps his hand over his mouth, "I… I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect sir!"

God just laughed, "Its fine my angel! It would certainly seem so to anyone."

"Especially with those who need real help," I mutter. I pale farther and slap my hand over my mouth. The thing about God is, you just can't lie in front of him. He always makes your thoughts into words when he's in the room.

"They do need real help my child," God scolded gently, "Nobody thinks of the small things as miracles anymore. It's always something big! It's never when you need a pencil for a big test and you've lost the only one you had and you suddenly find one on the ground or in your purse or pocket or someone has an extra one to lend you. It's never when you've done something wrong and pray your parents won't get mad and then they understand what happen and simply appreciate that you're okay. No those aren't miracles," God says sarcastically, "No! Miracles are resurrections or parting the red sea, or better yet! Manna from Heaven!" God chuckles, "Ah well, free will is free will and they will believe what they'll believe."

Kale and I look at each other a bit ashamed. Then my head snaps up, "Do angels have free will?"

"You are as free as you are susceptible to temptation, Sarah," God confirms.

"Um, I know you already know this but…" I grew a bit weary.

"Ask and you shall receive, daughter," God says, "What is it?"

I sigh, "Its Haru Yoshioka, sir. She's dying."

God remains silent.

I go on, "And she's in love… with a creation."

God shifts in his chair a little.

I take a breath, trying to build up my resolve, "And he loves her to. But, well, he's engaged to this… lifeless husk!" I become a little bolder in my words, "And, well it's just not fair! Haru also has asked for a stronger body! She wants to live! I was thinking we could—"

"Daughter you know the rules. She is still on earthly ground. You cannot interfere if she is to die," God says sympathy in his voice.

I nod, "I know that, but you see when she dies I was thinking I could lead her spirit into Louise's body, that's the lifeless doll sir, and then Haru would have a stronger body and be able to be with Baron!"

God sighs, "She must want this. You cannot force her to do this. And you know there are not wondering spirits where she is going."

I cock my head at him, "Where's she going sir?"

God opens a window and looks out, "It seems Baron is going to have the cats move her to the Cat Kingdom. And that is Bastet's territory. If you are to follow this young human into that realm you must get her permission first," He turns back around.

I frown, "But Bastet is a major guardian, I'll never get an audience in time."

Kale smirks, "I think I can help with that."

I feel God smile, "Very well but I'd like this to be beneficial for more than just them. And can you guarantee that this will work and Louise's body is indeed a shell and not dormant?"

I stand straight and put my hand to my forehead in a salute, "Yes sir!"

"Then you have my permission."

I squeal and open my arms. The warm breeze surrounds me in a hug, "Thank you so much Abba! You won't regret it!"

God laughs, "Don't forget to tell the girl's father," The breeze made its way to the door, "And thanks for having me! Goodnight!"

My smile grows wider, "Thanks for coming! Night!" I jump up and down happily, "I can't believe this! Oh thank El Roi!" I hug Kale, "Can you get me an appointment with Bastet in time?"

Kale nods and pats me on the head, "Yeah I can. Cool it will you? Before you go on your big adventure we do have to do something first."

I jump back and slap my forehead, "Oh yeah her dad! We should tell him."

"Yeah," Kale hooks his arm around mine, "Now would be a good time."

I nod and we head out to the house next door.

. . .

"It's called Hirumintia's disease," The cat doctor says.

_No kidding_, I think, rolling my eyes. Mortals are so slow. I shrug. But I can't blame them. They didn't have divine records of themselves in a big filing cabinet.

I am back in the hospital. Time travels differently in Heaven than on earth. Meaning it nearly stands still. That's how I got back so quickly.

"Her body is starting to reject itself," The feline doc says.

I nod, _get on with it doc_, I think. I watch and listen as the family and friends question her survival, and eventually he says, "A small possibility, but I'd have to say a bigger one than the human doctors. I doubt humans are even aware of the sickness's existence, since the victims usually die too fast for them to get a complete analysis,"

I shake my head. _Won't work doc. Sorry, but Kale already has her scheduled_. I listen more and finally they tell Haru they're takeing her to the Cat Kingdom. She is stunned but doesn't protest. I don't think she can protest very much even if she wants to.

They take her away and I get a call from Kale telling me my audience with Bastet is now.

I head over to her domain and nod, "Hello."

Bastet nods back, "Good day Miss Sarah. Kale told me you needed my permission on something. What is it?"

I walk up to her, "Well you see Bastet. There's this dying human here."

"I know they just brought her in. I can't save her if that's what you want," Bastet gives me a smile.

I shake my head, "I know that. But I would like your permission to guard her and take her spirit away when the time comes."

"Of course," Bastet says, "She is human after all. And there are no wondering spirits here."

"Also," I continue and Bastet gives me a dangerous look. She is not as nice as she sometimes appears, "Well you see. I am planning on taking her to, um, Louise's body."

Bastet stands a look of horror in her eyes, "I will authorize no such thing!"

I flinch and now stand a little straighter. Kale is in the back of the room leaning on the arch waiting for me to finish this meeting up quickly. He does have his schedule to keep.

I look Bastet in her slanted eyes, "And why is that Bastet?"

Bastet stalks towards me, "Because her soul will not take. She is human. Her soul will be eaten up by that shell and evaporate into nothing. Once that happens she will not make it to Heaven or Hell. You know this as well as I, _Sarah_."

I nod, "That's true Bastet. However the doll, Louise, was made to house a soul you realize, the husk's partner is a creation. Unless the doll is dormant the soul should take."

Bastet looks ready to protest.

"The doll was also _created_ by a human thus it is fit to house a human spirit. Why if Baron was to truly become what his spirit intended he would be a human. You know this as well as I, _Bastet_," I give her a proper smile with a hint of smugness, but now it turns into a plea, "Please Bastet. I beg of you to allow me to give this girl another chance at life and love."

Bastet's nose twitches "And what does the Master say?"

"He has given her permission," Kale has appeared abruptly behind me, making me jump, "As long as you do. Now if we could move this meeting along I have work to do."

I roll my eyes, always on schedule yes? "Quite right. Will you give me that warrant?"

Bastet let out a hot angry sigh through her nostrils, "And what would this benefit be that even the Almighty I Am has granted you warrant?"

Kale throws up his hands and lets out a frustrated huff and walks away muttering.

Bastet raises an eye arch at him, not having eyebrows to raise, "Worried about his precious schedule then?"

For once Bastet and I agree for a moment, "Indeed," I follow her gaze where Kale is pacing.

"Well why doesn't he leave?" Bastet asks honestly.

I shrug, "He's my ride."

Bastet's head leans back, "Ahh," She hums in sudden understanding.

"Right then, back to your question," I turn back to the Major Guardian of all Cats, "Haru, the human, and Baron Humbert von Gikkingen have fallen in love with each other. Haru also has good friends here as well as her mother who followed her here. Giving her Louise's body will enable her to enjoy their presence for a little while longer."

Bastet crinkles her nose, "But then she will have to watch her mother die, as well as all her friends," then she thought for a moment, "With the exception of Baron and Toto of course."

I nod, "She would have had to do that anyway if she were healthy. If you are questioning her want, then I can assure you, she will be quite happy with the arrangement."

Bastet sniffs indignantly, "I will give you permission once I see that this is true."

I sigh, what happen to blind faith? I guess only a few are blessed with that gift, "Very well. I'll get you proof."

I take her hand and she pulls away sharply. I roll my eyes, "Come then, I'll show you."

I spread my wings and Bastet spreads hers, though instead of dove like wings hers look more like gold eagle wings, "Kale!" I call.

He looks up at me with a bored expression and extends his raven wings, "Yeah yea."

We land outside the Cat Kingdom's castle. I suggest Kale stays out here less Haru's death happens ahead of schedule. Kale rolls his eyes and makes a snide remark that I ignore, "Come Bastet," I mutter and I enter through the castle walls up to the room where Haru is held.

We walk up to Haru and I lay a hand on her forehead as she sleeps. I, along with Bastet, are suddenly whisked away into her dream.

I watch as little Haru and her father discuss wishes. I smile sadly as the dream ends, "_Keep wishing and hoping; you never know what could happen." _He father had said and I can't help but add silently in my head in which only Bastet could hear if she wishes,_ "Because an angel just might hear."_

The dreamscape vanishes and we are back in the medical room. Haru is crying and I hear her thoughts. How the wishes had changed after her father's monorail accident but ended in the same result. Her mother's coping and so on and it turned into something hopeful and happy.

She had felt good comforting her mother and that led her to start helping others. She lists in her head the good deeds and remembered the good feelings they brought her. I smile at them and look at Bastet who seems to be trying not to cry.

She then starts thinking about wishing, would wishing now work? She starts to concentrate and I grip Bastet's arm tightly, she is a good two heads taller than me after all.

Then I hear it, a powerful plea, a prayer to whatever cosmic or divine force that may be listening, and we are, '_I wish there was a way I could get better. I wish there was a way I could be with my loved ones longer.'_ Her heart quivers. _'I wish to spend more time with Baron. I wish to know if he could ever love me the way I love him.'_

That is the point in which Bastet losses it. She starts blubbering, "Alright, alright I get it!" I quickly cover her mouth. Her presence in the kingdom of Cats is already strong and detectable. If she starts shouting who knows what kind of chaos can come about. And it can very well stress Haru farther. I hush her, "Shh, there is more."

Bastet shakes her head, then looks at me and nods.

I lead her into another room where Haru's mother, Naoko, sits with Baron. Her jaw is unhinged_, "And _you're engaged to a regular doll?"

Baron looks absolutely miserable as he admits that fact.

"But if this Louise doesn't have a soul, are you really engaged?" Naoko questions.

The cat doll throws his hands into the air, as he tells her the sad truth, "Unfortunately, yes. The artisan had enough magic put into her to bind us together in that sense. But… what's the point? She isn't alive! Yes, she's very beautiful, but even being the most beautiful doll in the world won't be enough to compensate for no soul. And Haru-" his voice breaks and Bastet grips my arm really hard and I look at her and try to ignore how pathetic she looks. She hides her face in my shoulder and cries.

"Shh," I hiss, "Will you stop that?" I look around hoping no one has noticed us, "Shh, listen!"

Baron continues, "She's amazing. The only reason she was in trouble was for saving a life, practically a girl after my own heart. She's smart, sweet, and honest nearly to a fault, but when the pressure was on, she wouldn't hesitate to speak for herself, in very loud terms, if memory serves. She may have needed me to escape the Cat Kingdom, but she didn't need me to make any decisions for her. She's so much braver than she gives herself credit for. I wish I had checked on her sooner. I wish her body was as strong as her spirit. I wish…" he trails off, tears beginning to choke him as Naoko grips his shoulder for comfort.

I look at Bastet critically, "Listen!"

Bastet stands straight and wipes her cat-like nose, "Sorry."

My mouth twists into a frown and I roll my eyes, "He's wishing."

And with that he spoke and underlying his spoken heartbreak there lay a power underneath, "I wish… it was her… I'm supposed to spend eternity with… instead of… an empty shell."

Bastet wails, or tries to before I cover her mouth again and fly us out of there. I cast a longing look back at the room and the one that lay beyond. _Don't worry guys._ _I may not be a genie or fairy, just an angel, but I'm working on a solution. Just have faith. _

. . .

I check up on her as frequently as possible. I also get a good look at Louise and from what I can tell the doll isn't dormant. I cross my fingers, toes, and wings on that one. Finally the day arrives; I get ready and follow Kale out the door.

The friends and family of the soon-to-be dearly departed are gathered around her as closely as they could as the cat doctors tried one final spell. She glows brightly and it would nearly blind anyone who couldn't look past the magic spells cast on the girl's body.

I stand with Kale in his dark cloak, "You look professional," I try to make light conversation, in spite of the heavy atmosphere around the palace walls outside the Haru's sick room.

He gives me a slightly irritated look, "I will never figure you out," He mutters as he looks past a curtain to the room.

I smile a little, "Just like the Grim Reaper."

Kale turns sharply to me and gets in my face, "Don't call me that! I am not some skeleton with a dark hooded cloak and scythe! I never looked like that, ever! That was just stupid plague interpretations. Worst. Century. Ever, by the way, Sarah, thanks for reminding me." He turns back around and took a breath getting up his resolve to do his job.

I'd only seen him do this job a hundred times. That wasn't even a tenth of a percent of how many times he's done this, and yet every time he gets nervous, like he's going to mess it up. I grip his shoulder encouragingly. Well, I guess as encouragingly as you can when your encouraging ending someone's life.

Kale turns back to me and gives me a small grateful smile. I return it and lean forward and whisper in his ear, "You're much too handsome to be the Grim Reaper anyway."

His dark skin gets a twinge of red about it as he turns away, eyes a bit wider than usual. I try not to laugh at his reaction, because this was a very serious moment.

I lean forward and watch as Kale takes another breath, steels his resolve and marches forward like a solider going to battle.

Jeez did he have to take my breath away at that moment? I huff and concentrate on the wishes and prayers being spoken silently as Kale marches closer. It seems the whole Kingdom was praying for this girl to get well.

I hide a sigh because there is no audible sound heard, not even the girl's scarce breathing. I hold my own breath I listen hard.

'_I wish Haru had the chance to insult Muta more.' _That is Toto's wish. Though silly sounding, it holds it's on special power behind it.

'_I wish we had thought to visit her. I wish we had more time with her.' _Muta's wish_._

'_I wish she could have been my maid of honor.' _Yuki's. The poor thing buries her head in her husband's shoulder_._

'_I wish we could have helped her the way she had us.' _King Lune's wish. Even the King wants to see this girl well_._

'_I wish she was born with a stronger body.'_ And her poor mother, absolutely a mess of tears.

Kale now stands beside the girl the doctors haveing hung their heads. He reaches to touch her forehead and end the girl's suffering.

Baron reaches up and squeezes Naoko's hand, tears shamelessly flowing through his fur.

I clutch my hand hard over my mouth as I see Kale look at Baron when the creation makes his wish. His hand pauses just above the sweaty forehead.

'_I wish I could have another chance to let her know how I truly feel about her. I wish there was a way for it to matter.'_

Kale's expression is unreadable, but I feel like I see confusion and then, sad understanding, he cocks his head and purses his lips. He throws me one final glance and as his eyes are still at mine he touches Haru's forehead. He now looks to her as she shudders, lets out a soft sigh and goes limp.

Kale is suddenly in front of me, his face his pale and sweaty, he looks at me with a near blank expression, "It never gets easy," With that he brushes past me and disappears.

I try to steady my breathing. He's right, it never does get easy. But now I'm up. I have to move quickly before the coroners take the body away. I make my way into the room and stand beside the body. I shake the shoulder, not the physical one but her spirit's shoulder, "Hey," I whisper so as not to scare her, "it's time to get up," I speak as nicely as possible.

The girl's spirit eyes were dull blue where they once had been brown. The eyes flicker to me. Blank and a little frightened.

I smile encouragingly, "It's alright. I'm Sarah, and I'll be your guardian angel today," I lean down and slide my arm under her back and around her shoulders, "Here, let's help you up."

She looks at me and then slowly sits up. Her spirit peals up from her mortal body and her skin is pale like snow. She has on a white dress and bare feet. Normal spirit attire. She shimmers a little in and out of existence until I take a hold of her hand.

I smile and nod, "That's it."

She stands unsteadily. Once she gets her balance she looks behind her. At first I think to look at her body but then her expression turns to fear.

I realize that she notices she has no angel wings. I quickly grip her hands, "It's okay," I say, to calm her down, "you have a different destiny."

The fear gets even worse.

I resist the urge to smack my forehead, "No, no, that's not what I mean."

She quickly looks back to me, cocking her head. She is silent as most spirits are.

I sigh, "We must do this quickly. We have a limited time window. Do you understand?"

She thinks for a quick moment but then nods.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Normally there wouldn't be a problem but I have to get her to Louise's body before it's too late.

I nod, "Alright come on."

I lead her to a window. We jump with no hesitation. Spirits don't seem to question or feel fear when faced with what most people would call tests of faith. To keep her up another shimmering white form appears on the other side of her. As the form comes into focus I see that it is her father.

I smile at him, "Glad to see you made it."

He nods at me and smiled sadly, "I suppose it must be hard to see your daughter's spirit like this."

"I'm glad you can help her," He says to me.

I nod.

"She barely looks like herself," The second angel says, which Haru's spirit turned to look at curiously. She then looked back to me as if to ask who he was, "She doesn't seem to know who I am."

I nod again, "You know the old question is it the body or the spirit that remembers? Well it's both but they can't remember separately. The spirit is the lock that holds the memories but it is the body that is the key that unlocks them. Without a body she remembers nothing."

Haru's father nods, "So once we get her to Louise's body her memories will unlock."

I nod, "This is how she will be able to find her family and friends again and remember them. This is a mechanism of the human spirit God created so if this ever happened there wouldn't be the heart break of seeing your loved one again but them not remembering you," I smile at the young angel, "Smart planning right?"

"It's amazing," He agreed.

I smile brighter and shrug, "When you're dealing with a being who knows everything that has happened and is going to happen you get perks like that and stuff." I then think, God knows what's going to happen. This only makes me smile brighter.

We reach the cul-de-sac and fly into the Bureau. Our little journey only took less than a few seconds in human time. We fly into the room that holds Louise's body. We shrink in size to allow easier access to the rooms.

We set Haru's spirit next to the doll.

I look to Mr. Yoshioka, "You remember what Kale and I told you correct?"

"If all goes well I will never see her again," Mr. Yoshioka says looking down and away.

I sigh, "She won't be able to die a normal death so it's unlikely she'll ever come to heaven. But if she does die I'm sure she'll have a one way ticket there," I look at the body, "I understand this is hard but you have no idea how happy she'll be once this is done."

He nods and motions for me to go ahead.

I sigh again and turn to Haru's spirit, who is looking curiously at the body. I take a deep breath and shove her into it. She lets out a yelp and sinks into the doll's flesh.

After a moment nothing happens and my heart beats wildly, fearing I just destroyed her spirit. But then a bright white light flashes into existence and is sustain for a moment before it fades. The doll's blue eyes seem to blink and a rich brown fills the iris.

I stumble away and Mr. Yoshioka catches me before I fall, "It worked," I mutter.

The doll takes a deep breath and I know she is now conscious.

"Can she see us?" Her father asks.

I shake my head, "She's now considered alive again. Only spirits see angels," I shrug, "And those who are given amazing opportunities to do so."

The now alive Haru/Louise seemed rather confused but I know she'll figure it out eventually.

She stumbles and falls. She sits on the floor for a moment and I have to stop her father from trying to help her up.

She gets up and begins to explore the room. I can tell at first she begins to think this is something like a personal heaven. Which is understandable since this was kind of like her heaven. She sits on the bed and looks at her gloved hand. She then looks to a mirror and admires her new body. She grows sad for a moment. She then gets a more contemplative look and walks to the door and opens it. She seems then to realize this isn't heaven. She smiles using her new white furred lips.

"Always remember Princess," Her father mutters beside me, "Wishes have a lot of power if there's enough force behind it."

I smile and I knew he could hear her think that very thought. I watch as tears drifted down her father's cheeks, "Baron will be good to her right?" He asks wiping the droplets away.

I nod giving him a softer smile, "The best she could ever have."

We follow her laughing form down the hall as she moves into a living room like area. She grins but then that grin slides off her face.

I wonder what is wrong as she starts pacing the floor. After a few minutes of doing that I suddenly catch a hint: '… the portal shard Lune gave me back at the Bureau'.

I breathe a sigh of relief she was just trying to figure out a way to get to her family in the Cat Kingdom again.

The now Cat creation named Haru stops her pacing and sighs. She walks over to the stove and puts on a pot of tea which I think was a strange thing to do.

Once she pours the water into the tea pot she left it to boil and went in search of the shard.

I shrug and sit down.

"Should we go?" Mr. Yoshioka asks sitting down next to me.

I look up from my thinking position, "Let's make sure she finds that shard and is reunited with the group."

Mr. Yoshioka nods.

It takes her a while to find the shard and well I can't exactly help her because I don't know where it is either. We angels don't know _everything_. She takes turns tending the tea, apparently making the brew with different flavors that I'm not entirely sure would mix well together, and searching for the shard.

We hear a crash and Haru suddenly comes running out, "I found it!" She yelled, "Now how does this work?"

I sigh, "That would be our cue," I stand up and watch her try to set up an effective portal shard placement.

After a few moments of struggle she turns her back in frustration. I quickly walk over and preform the correct spell and a blue circled portal to the Cat Kingdom appears. Haru turns around and I can't help but make a gesture for her to enter it even though she couldn't see me. She grins and walks through it. The portal disappears.

The tea pot whistles and I walk over to it. I take it off the burner and turn it off. I pour the blend into a tea cup and take a cautious sip. I hum, not half bad, though a bit strong with the cinnamon. I sit down once again and continue to drink.

I glance up and see Mr. Yoshioka giving me a look, "I can pour you a cup to. Your daughter isn't have bad at blending teas," I remember reading in the files that the Baron would do this and Haru had copied him. I think it's sweet.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" He asks.

I shrug, in truth I was curious about the tea. I finish the tea in the cup.

I stand, set the tea down and look at Mr. Yoshioka, "Wanna use the portal or wings?"

"I'll meet you there. It's not every day I get to fly," He answers. He spread his wings and flew out the door

I nod, "Alright meet me at the tower," My wings need a break at any rate. I take out my own portal shard. We angels don't fly everywhere. I notice the cup and teapot. Can't leave anything out of place… but I can't turn the burner back on or there could be a fire. I decide to clean up, I still have time to get to the tower before Mr. Yoshioka anyway.

When all was clean and put away I pick up my portal shard I had left on a corner table. I cast the spell and the blue ringed portal appears. I step through, and I notice I'm just in time.

Kale is already at the window watching a white cat figurine begin to yell at a purple long hair (or rather half long hair due to the fact that from waist down the hair is at least three inches shorter than the fur above). He starts laughing which I find refreshing. The Angel of Death does have a pretty cute smile when it isn't mocking me.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come back," I say squeezing in beside him from behind and elbowing him playfully in his side.

He grunts, and sends a glare my way which I returned with a smile.

He sighs and looks down at the window seal and I swear I see another slight blush on his cheeks. I decide it is my imagination.

Kale looks back out to watch Haru and the ex-Cat King wage a war. He ends up laughing again at Lune's comment and I can't help feeling a bubble of laughter come up as well as confusion as they can't recognize Haru's voice. "She has a willed spirit."

I giggles, "I should know Kale. I had to escort it."

He nods with a smile, "Let's hope you never have to do that again."

Mr. Yoshioka flies down and lands on the railing.

Kale nods, and I smile, "She's down there sir."

"Are you calling me a fat cow?!" A sudden yell comes from behind us from another window. It's the fat cat, Muta. I slap a hand over my mouth to keep a laugh inside.

"He certainly has enough body fat to past for one," Kale mutters glancing at the white fatso.

"He has the right coloring to," Mr. Yoshioka comments.

I begin to desperately giggle and fall backwards out of the window, "Whoa!" I yell before I open my wings and frantically flap my way back up. I grab the ledge and Kale and Mr. Yoshioka grabs my hands and pull me up. I have a red blush decorating my cheeks which I can tell they both notice it, Kale especially. Jeez I cannot get a break today!

I sigh and sit back up.

"You missed the reunion," Kale says, wisely ignoring my blush.

I look down and saw the creations Toto and Baron down beside the female creation and hugging her. I smile, "She's happy," I say to Mr. Yoshioka.

He nods, "I can see that Sarah," He sighs, "Will my wife be staying here?"

"And what will they do with the body?" Kale asked.

I shrug, "I don't know. They'll probably answer that sooner or later."

We watch as the rest make their way down to the courtyard and reunite with the now-creation. We are too high up to really hear what they are saying but it doesn't really matter. Our work is done. Whatever happens afterward is just icing on the cake.

"How did this happen Sweetheart?" Naoko asks her daughter.

"You remember what Dad used to say about wishes having power? And all those times you told me it was silly to wish for a stronger body?" Haru answers.

Mr. Yoshioka must have heard that to because he begins to cry. I hug him, "My little girl's all grown up!" He says between tears.

I nod and continue to hug him. I listen again. The doll, Baron, is speaking, "I made a wish to spend eternity with you instead of and empty shell. Granted, I wasn't expecting your soul to merge with the doll, but I'm not about to complain."

I laugh. Yeah, you're welcome Baron. I think silently, and Haru.

I listen a bit longer. It seems they'll give Haru's body back to the human world so they may bury her and Naoko is staying in the cat kingdom to be close to her daughter.

I turn to Mr. Yoshioka, "When your wife dies, then we will tell her what has happened here today."

He nods in agreement. I know he's still sad about losing his daughter but he knows he'd one day he will be reunited with his wife. There is always shining hope even in the darkest places.

. . .

I might be the only angel that is attending Haru's human funeral but I don't mind. Mr. Yoshioka said he'd meet me there but I just want to make sure the funeral was acceptable for the girl it's given for.

The light beside me takes form and sits beside me, "Just in time sir."

Haru, Baron, and Naoko I can see where in the back for the funeral as well. The girl's old friend is speaking, "I love you, Haru, and I won't ever forget about your sweet spirit," After she is done, with tears in her eyes, I see out of the corner of my eye a dim flash of blue light. Nobody but Mr. Yoshioka and I see it. I know they had left. The funeral ends and I nod, "The funeral was beautiful," I stand, "We have a few days before the wedding."

Mr. Yoshioka nods, "It's a shame I won't be able to walk her down the aisle."

I nod, "But at least you'll be in attendance."

. . .

It may not be Haru's wedding but afterward the Baron does propose to her. They are in the top of the tower that held the portal to the human world.

"Did my Mom tell you that Dad was an astronomer? He wanted to be an astronaut at first, but since that that would cut down on his time with Mom and me, he changed his focus a bit. He used to take me up to the mountains all the time, just to look at the stars. Said that it was the closest to heaven we could get in this life," I smile at Haru's little speech.

I turn to Mr. Yoshioka, "You really say that sir?"

He nods, "I did."

"Actually, your mother did bring that up. But I'm afraid I must disagree with your father," Baron replies.

We both look at him strangely. He continues, "Stars are wonderful and beautiful, but they are not heaven. I found the place a little closer to home, something more attainable. If the definition of heaven is the most glorious place anywhere, then it's right here with you."

I giggle, "I can't agree but she must be his heaven," I mutter with a shrug.

"Haru, I know I've mentioned that your new body was made to be my fiancé, but staying engaged seems a little boring, now that you're inside the doll. And the engagement is your decision to make," He pulls his hand out of a pocket and I don't need to guess what he was holding.

I squeal and clap as if she is my sister. But I really am happy for her and I know Mr. Yoshioka is to. He cries once again but they are tears of joy. He asks me one more time, "He will be good to her?"

I nod, "The best she could have."

. . .

I drop Mr. Yoshioka off at his house across the golden street and head into my house. Kale sits in the kitchen on a chair leaning back reading a gardening magazine. I hide a giggle as I sneak up behind him.

"I know your there Sarah," He says as he flips a page.

I stop cold and sigh, "Man," I mutter as I stop sneaking and head to the chair across from him.

"So how was the wedding?" He asks.

I look at him, his face hides behind the magazine, "It was predictable and nothing went wrong."

Kale let out a short grunt and turned the page. He put his feet on the table.

I roll my eyes, "Baron proposed to Haru so they'll eventually get married. I'll be going to that to."

Kale grunts again.

I sigh, "I am a bit sad that you weren't able to make it."

"Me and weddings don't mix." Kale mutters, "I'll end up giving someone a heart attack."

I giggle, "Alright I can see where that would be a problem."

Kale grunts a third time and flips another page.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nothing you'd care about."

"Oh come on! You make my yard look amazing and I do appreciate it!"

I can tell he smiles, "It does look good doesn't it."

I grin, "Yep. You wanna show me how it's done?"

He lowers the magazine a little, "You won't make fun of me?"

"For what?" I say innocently.

He sighs, "Alright fine."

But then I hear something. I gasp, "Another call! I have to go!" I stand up sharply and knock him out of the chair and onto the ground.

"Ow!" He yelps.

"Sorry!" I yell over my shoulder as I leap out of my window.

I hear him sigh and I know he smiles, "Good luck Sarah."

I smile as I fly out to do my heavenly duty. I pray I'll be quick.

**Thanks again YarningChick for the inspiration and creative license. Once again she wrote the original story under the name The Secret Wish. Hope you enjoy my version of it.**


End file.
